Bouquet of Wish
by Akayuki Ai
Summary: #SHBF6 [Flower]


**Naruto © Masaahi Kishimoto**

 **Warning!**

 **AU, OOC, Typo, etc.**

 **DLDR!**

 **#SHBF 6 [Flower]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terdengar langkah kaki menggema di koridor rumah sakit yang masih sepi. Cenderung pelan dan semakin melambat tatkala mendekati tempat tujuan, seolah olah pemberat menghalanginya untuk melangkah lebih jauh. Gadis itu telah sampai di sebuah ruang rawat inap dengan kepala masih tertunduk. Menghela nafas pendek sebelum akhirnya meraih gagang pintu dan menggesernya perlahan.

Seorang pemuda nampak terbaring di ranjang dengan infus yang masih terpasang. Hinata mendekat, berdiri disamping ranjang sembari menatap wajah yang nampak tenang seakan tak terusik sedikit pun akan kehadirannya di pagi buta. Tak ada yang ia lakukan selain menatap wajah itu sementara pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Detik kemudian ia teringat akan buket bunga yang masih digenggamnya. Diraihnya vas bunga yang terpajang manis di dekat ranjang, memutuskan untuk mengganti bunga yang layu dan segera pergi.

Keluarga Hyuuga dan Uchiha adalah musuh bebuyutan, tatapan hina dan caci maki bak makanan utama. Hiashi dan Fugaku tidak peduli dengan itu, keduanya cenderung memiliki hubungan yang baik sampai sebuah kesalah pahaman berkembang menjadi hal yang tak termaafkan bagi keduanya. Tetesan air mata membasahi pipi mulusnya. Hatinya mencelos saat mengingat larangan keras sang ayah untuk tak lagi menemui teman masa kecilnya.

Diletakkannya vas dengan bunga masih segar ke tempat semula. Pandangannya ia alihkan pada sosok Sasuke yang terbaring. Hinata memandangi wajah pemuda itu seakan memahat setiap inci lekuknya dalam memori. Sadar terlalu lama berada di sana Hinata membungkukkan badan—mendekatkan wajah. Di kecupnya perlahan dahi Sasuke agar tak sampai membangunkan si empunya. Tersampaikan sudah salamnya.

'Selamat tinggal, Sasuke kun.'

Salam perpisahan.

.

.

"Kita berangkat ke New York siang ini." ujar Itachi kepada sang adik sementara matanya masih setia menatap ke luar jendela.

"Apa? Tapi aku baru saja pulih." protesnya.

"Tou san ingin kau segera menjalani terapinya."

Terapi? Kenapa harus repot-repot ke New York untuk terapi? Memangnya Jepang kekurangan ahli terapis? Sasuke yakin ada alasan lain dibalik itu.

"Bohong."

Itachi menghela nafas. "Semua sudah dipersiapkan oleh Tou san, sukarela atau terpaksa kau akan berangkat."

Sasuke mendengus kasar mendengar penuturan kakaknya. Itachi mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sasuke—menatap dengan pandangan sulit.

Sampai kapan orang-orang tua itu keras kepala begini, batin Itachi.

"Siapa yang sudah menjengukmu?" tanyanya saat melihat bunga-bunga yang masih segar—mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Siapa? Sasuke tak bisa menyimpulkan begitu saja sosoknya hanya dari aroma samar yang ia hirup di pagi buta tadi tapi dirinya yakin...

"Hinata."

.

 **Cheerfulness, optimism, abundance.**

.

"Krisan ya."

"Hn, bunga yang tepat untuk orang sakit."

"Kau tak tau arti selain itu baka otouto?"

.

.

 **Friendship.**

Bagi Hinata, Sasuke adalah sosok yang selalu ada untuknya. Selalu menguatkannya, memberi sandaran saat ia rapuh tanpa diminta. Berbagi suka duka.

 **Affection.**

Hinata sungguh menyayanginya. Bagaimana ia tak ingin pemuda itu terluka dan terbebani seorang diri. Bagaimana dirinya tak ingin melihat awan kelabu di sorot matanya.

And...

 **The secret love.**

.

.

"Nee chan cepat, tou san sudah menunggu di bandara."

"B-baik." timpalnya saat mendengar teriakan Hanabi di halaman.

Hinata menyambar tas kecil. Ia menyapukan pandangan pada kamarnya sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu dan bergegas keluar. Nampak kedua saudaranya sudah siap, Neji yang menunggu dengan menyender pada mobil sementara Hanabi menyilangkan kedua tangannya. Mulai hari ini Hinata dan Hanabi meninggalkan Jepang, melanjutkan pendidikan dimana Neji menuntut ilmu—Belanda.

Setelah mengucapkan maaf, ketiganya beranjak memasuki mobil namun urung dilakukan Hinata saat sayup sayup terdengar seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Hinata!"

"Hinata!"

Gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya. Seorang gadis blonde menaiki sepeda sambil memanggil manggil namanya—mendekat.

"I-ino?" ujarnya.

Hinata mengeryitkan alis, menatap gadis itu bingung. Apa dia hendak mengucapkan salam perpisahan lagi, pikirnya.

Seolah mengerti dengan tatapan itu, Ino segera menyampaikan maksudnya "Ada kiriman untukmu," ia menyodorkan benda yang membuatnya kemari "dari Sasuke."

Hinata menerimanya, perlahan tangannya gemetar, jantung berdegup kencang, tak lama pelupuk matanya basah.

Setangkai mawar biru.

.

.

 **Sebuket bunga yang telah menangkup seluruh arti orang yang mereka kasihi.**

 **Sebuket ungkapan.**

 **Sebuket perasaan.**

 **Sebuket harapan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N**

 **Fic persembahan yang super pendek dan absurd :')**

 **oh ya, siapa yang tau ungkapan sasuke lewat mawar biru? Yang tau angkat kaki(?) XD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **REVIEW?**


End file.
